Plot Bunnies 3
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: More drabbles, snippets, and bunny ideas galore! Enjoy the madness of it all!


**AN: **I had to dust the cobwebs and clear out some room to continue with my other story. :) Of course, if you want to use any of these little bunnies feel free as these are just drabbles, ideas to help inspire. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song titles or the characters.

* * *

**Plot Bunnies 3**

**To Love a Woman-Lionel Richie & Enrique Iglesias (3:53)**

Gilligan was brooding by the lagoon when he felt hands on his shoulders and he turned half-smiling at the brunette. Her chocolate eyes apologetic and worried as he scooted over to make room for her on the rock he sat upon.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head while back at camp Ginger was consoling the Professor and his ruined experiment. The man of science had been secretive about this experiment because it was for a certain redhead and when Gilligan barged in, he tripped over a stool which landed him into the table knocking everything off of it making the Professor lose his cool. He had yelled at the first mate who's face dropped and tried not to contort into sadness, but he had tore off into the jungle after the rant.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will."

"I just wanted to present you with a symbol of my affection."

The redhead grinned.

"I don't need fancy things when all I need is you."

She pulled him into a kiss and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed back. She would thank Gilligan later for his natural grace because she knew he was in good hands with the farm girl.

* * *

**21 Guns-Green Day (5:21)**

The war had been brutal and when Jonas Grumby returned he wished he had perished instead. His wife was gone, she had left him a letter explaining she needed a man that would always come home at the end of each day instead of once a month. She wanted children and how was she supposed to start a family with him always gone? She had run off with a buddy of his that was declined to enter the Navy, leaving Jonas all alone. He had to move out of his home and sell most of his belongings since he couldn't afford the place. He had turned to booze and lived off what little the government gave him. He moved back to Hawaii and decided to train the new recruits entering the Navy, the only place that would give him a job and still let him drink, but he sobered up when he was saved by a young man who was injured from saving the old sea dog's life. From that day forward Gilligan became the son he never had and was grateful for the turn of events that led him to his favorite first mate.

* * *

**Stronger-Kelly Clarkson (3:41)**

They had been surprised by his actions over the past two weeks after Kincaid hunted him. He had kept to himself for about a week, but then he turned a corner and was back to himself. He was proud, helpful, and now voiced his opinions more, he had become a man, but there was one Castaway who had helped him recover, although some credit belonged to his best friend Mary Ann. It was Mrs. Howell who had talked to him, helped him pull himself out of his despair. She told him the saddest story and how she coped with it. He found out she couldn't have children, and how she and her darling husband tried everything, but it wasn't meant to be. She contemplated suicide, divorce, surrogacy, and adoption since adoption was taboo in their circles.

"How did you get through that?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had Thurston and his love which he showered me with. I talked to other women who had my condition and I also worked with charities that helped children. If I couldn't have my own then I wanted to help those who needed love."

"You mean orphans?"

"Yes, as well as abused, poor, or ill children."

"Wow, Mrs. Howell, you're a swell lady, I wish I could help others like that."

"You will someday, but you need to help yourself first and let others help you."

"Like talking about what happened?"

She nodded.

"Can I start with you?"

"I'm all ears, dear boy."

He smiled and told her the details of those fateful twenty-four hours. When he was done she embraced him and kissed the top of his head in a maternal way.

"You were brave, don't dwell on this, and as my mother would say, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.'"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

After that conversation he gave thought to everything she told him and he decided to stand taller, be above what happened, and become a man even though at times he was still his goofy self.

* * *

**The Look-Roxette (3:58)**

His hands were shaking as she sauntered past in that leopard print bathing suit. She and the farm girl were on their way to the lagoon to swim then sunbathe with Gilligan in tow carrying their stuff. He felt a little jealous of the first mate who was able to come and go as he pleased while he made everyone else's life more comfortable. He threw the plant he had been examining to the ground and helped the first mate which earned him a grateful smile. When they arrived at the lagoon Ginger was surprised and amused that the man of science decided to join them. She knew he couldn't keep his eyes off her when she wore this bathing suit and hoped he'd join them for some fun in the sun. She made him lather her skin with the suntan lotion he concocted and when he looked like he was going to protest she made him glance Mary Ann's way where Gilligan was nervously rubbing suntan lotion on her back. The Professor gulped as he massaged the lotion into Ginger's skin as she grinned.

* * *

**Girls Just Want To Have Fun-Cyndi Lauper (3:58)**

"Mary Ann, be quiet!"

The brunette tried to suppress her giggles when the redhead flashed her a warning glance. They were bored and needed a little fun so the brunette had come up with a childish trick, but Ginger agreed to it since it might break up the tension settling in on them. The Howells were lounging so they had an audience for their fun as Ginger peered into the Professor's hut, his back to her working on something important. She grinned and threw the water balloon at him then ducked as she covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh. She slowly poked her head up to see him shocked at how he was wet all of a sudden and she ushered Mary Ann onto the next hut as the Howells watched intrigued. Mary Ann could see Gilligan napping in his hammock and grinned, aiming. SPLAT! She ducked and he cried out in surprise as the girls tried not to laugh.

"You're in for it now, Mary Ann!"

They ran off laughing, ignoring Gilligan's threat as Mrs. Howell noticed they had left a full water balloon by the hut of Gilligan and the Skipper. She smiled and grabbed it as her husband snoozed. She dropped it on his head and quickly sat down in her lounge chair pretending to crochet as he jumped in fright.

"Good heavens I've been rained on or could it be that elusive liquid sweat?"

"It was a water balloon, dear."

"I've been shanghaied by those girls and their games!"

"Oh, let them have their fun, dear, it is quite dull here."

"Quite right, Lovey, but just this once will they best a Howell."

He relaxed and fell back asleep as she smiled.

* * *

**Just the Way You Are-Bruno Mars (3:39)**

He felt ashamed that he didn't stand up for her and say she was the most beautiful or pick her as the winner of the contest which he noticed some sadness in her eyes. He had picked the most obvious choice, Gladys, because he knew he couldn't get into trouble, but how could he tell her that he thought she was the most beautiful? That her eyes were like chocolate kisses, her laugh was like angels singing and infectious, or that her smile melted his heart, that's why he hated to see her cry. She didn't need to play up her looks or try to act like Ginger to win his heart, she was amazing just the way she was and he did tell her, yet it didn't always come out right, it was subtle. He found her hanging the laundry and she greeted him with a smile. He smiled back and helped her with the chore.

"Are you sore at me, Mary Ann?"

"How could I be sore at you?"

"Because of the beauty contest."

She paused for a moment and stared at him.

"I'm sorry for not picking you."

"Don't be, Gilligan."

"You should've won because you're the most beautiful girl in my opinion."

"Gilligan..."

"I mean it, you don't have to doll yourself up or act like Ginger, you're beautiful the way you are."

She was speechless and with what nerve he had left he quickly brushed his lips against hers then rushed off when he heard the Skipper's booming voice call for him. She stood there momentarily shocked, but grinned.

* * *

**Melody of Pandora-from the game God of War 3 (2:33)**

She was alone as she stood at the cliff as the sun set and the wind whipped through her hair. She had aged, they all had and they lived full lives on their tropical island paradise. Yes, there had been children and even grandchildren, but they had traveled to other islands or found their way to civilization while the original seven refused to leave their paradise. Every now and again their families would visit to take care of their aging parents, but when Gilligan died Mary Ann's children begged her to go with them and she refused. She wouldn't leave them and she'd rather die then return to civilization without them. When her day came they would bury her on the cliff next to her beloved sailor man, the love of her life, but for now she had to face the solitude until that time.

* * *

**Could It Be Magic-Donna Summer (3:56)**

She was observing him from afar in a tree, he was fishing to escape his chores or escape the others from yelling at him. They treated him unfairly and whenever she stood up for him they rolled their eyes or ignored her. She heard their whispered gossip that she was young, naive, inexperienced, and had a crush on the first mate. Maybe it was true, but she certainly did not have a crush, she was in love, she knew the difference, after all she did have experience in the dating department despite what they thought. She knew he felt the same way of her just by the way he looked at her or even helped her and how they were always together, but what the others didn't know was that he did admit to liking her that night in the Howells hut saying how sweet she was. She dropped out of the tree to join him and maybe pluck up the courage to tell him how much she loved him.

* * *

**The Army Inside-Lacuna Coil (3:12)**

He was having the same nightmare where Kincaid was chasing him through the flora and fauna of the jungle, bullets whizzing past, his heart pounding, and then a pain hitting him from behind. Most of this had happened except for the pain, but his brain was processing his 'what if' fears as the dream shifted to Kincaid standing over him, laughing, pointing his gun in the sailor's face and that's when Gilligan grabbed the end of the barrel, thrusting it to one side before jumping up shocking the hunter. The man grinned as he eyed his prey and opened his mouth making veiled threats about the first mate's island family. Gilligan became furious and grabbed for the hunter's weapon trying to wrestle it away to protect his family. They were shuffling in circles and then were on the hot sand playing tug of war with the gun before Gilligan yanked it away, moving quickly to be out of reach of Kincaid. The man rose to his feet and pleaded, but the young sailor wasn't having it. He shook his head and pointed to the jungle, but the man would not move until Gilligan fired a warning shot.

"You've got a fifteen minute head start."

* * *

**Un-Break My Heart-Toni Braxton (4:05)**

She couldn't believe it, was he serious? Was he really blinded by her sweet nothings and she meant nothings. Was it the money or maybe he liked older women? She thought the kissing lesson would deter him, but it hadn't as she sat on a rock by the lagoon gazing at the boat that had held Erika Tiffany Smith and harrumphed as she tried not to cry as she thought of the memories she had shared with him. Her favorite was when he sniffed her perfume or the kiss they had to do for their scene in their movie to get rescued or all the times she ran to him for protection hoping he'd get the hint, but maybe he wasn't interested in her after all when she felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up half-smiling.

"There you are, I was worried."

"You needn't be, Professor."

"You are upset."

"Of course I am...I...I..."

He stood there expectantly and she bowed her head.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Please, tell me."

She turned to him with a glare, full of mixed emotions.

"I love you, is that what you wanted?! I've loved you since we met on the Minnow!"

Her tears fell freely and he gently wiped them away.

"Yes, I needed to know because it changes everything."

She gazed at him a bit perplexed.

"I love you, Ginger, but I thought you didn't fancy me."

"How could I not? You're caring, smart, nurturing, and a hunk."

He blushed and she grinned throwing her arms around him before planting a sweet kiss upon his lips. That Smith woman would have to find herself another boy toy, her Professor was now off limits and she hugged him tighter to her as he again proclaimed his love for her.


End file.
